Some known sun-tracking photovoltaic solar power systems, such as utility-scale, photovoltaic installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules so as to track the movement of the sun using the fewest possible number of drive motors. For example, some known systems include parallel rows of photovoltaic modules supported on torque tubes. The torque tubes can comprise a number of long, round shafts connected together in an end to end fashion, typically fabricated out of metal.
As such, the torque tubes and some of the associated hardware can present a substantial cost of a sun tracking solar power system. Thus, reducing the material, manufacturing costs and/or labor required for assembly of such components can present significant reductions in the cost of financing the initial construction of such a system. Reducing the construction cost of such systems can significantly impact the ability to attain financing for such systems, the servicing of which is sufficiently low to allow such a system to sell electricity, for example, to a regional grid power distribution system, at a rate that is sufficiently high to cover the debt servicing for such initial construction.